The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic biological and medical problems by the application and development of chemical, physical and biological methods. This is being done by the application of chemistry to the isolation and study of biomolecules, by the synthesis and study of chemical compounds, and by the study of the interactions of chemical and biologicals with normal and tumor cells in vitro and with tumors and tumor cells in vivo in mice. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, biochemistry, medicinal chemistry, cell biology, tissue culture, cancer biology, cancer chemotherapy, and selenium chemistry.